1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock recording device for recording an external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,790 discloses an electronic apparatus and a method of detecting a shock given to the electronic apparatus. Japanese Patent Publication No. 5545417B discloses an impact detecting/recording device. Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2004-061347A discloses a piezoelectric vibration energy sensor. Japanese Patent Application laid-open Publication No. 2013-096931A discloses an impact detecting/recording device.